Demon Hell Fire Tribe Jakaen
The Demon Hell Fire Tribe Jakaen are fire-demons. Appearance Varied, but fire based. Abilities The most commonly used ability of the JaKaen, specific to the three main flames are to use a Jaka Core Jakadama to fuse a nearby flame and an object together to create a Fire Majin, which can be virtually anything. With a Revenge Kaen one of the commanders can fuse together their Fire Majin (If there is more than one) to create a giant, more powerful version of it. Two or more commanders can also use a Gattaien to fuse together their Fire Majin to create an extremely strong monster. DonKaen can also take control of any of the three commanders and JohKaen can turn them into rampaging, more powerful versions (Hyper __Kaen). ChuKaen is armed with a war fan that can be used as a wide blade, a shield and can shoot flames. UKaen can summon his staff which can be used as a melee weapon and can shoot flames and SaKaen can create two large flaming wrecking balls connected to burning chains that grow out of his hands to fight and JohKaen can use a pair of scissor swords that can create large balls of flame. DonKaen has also shown the ability to transform into a giant dragon and can create a second sun of flame when powerful enough. The Rest First appearing thousands of years ago DonKaen's anger was summoned by the misuse of flames, being used as weapons and tools to kill. He waged war on humanity, forging his three commanders out of fire and creating the millions of Jakast. JohKaen was created out of the flames, marking that humanity didn't use flames just for fighting. During the war JohKaen befriended a legendary warrior that was fighting for humanity and held talks to try and end the war peacefully. DonKaen manipulated the previous wielder of the X-Basher and Johkaen was sealed, his face shattering as intense fury was kindled within him. He became the Revenge Flame as DonKaen was finally sealed along with his commanders though he killed the legendary warrior and captured the X-Basher, which rusted and became useless. His commanders were destroyed and returned to flames and DonKaen was sealed within the North Pole. Due to Global Warming the cap melted and Donkaen was released, reduced to a giant fire rather than his original form of a giant hydra-like dragon. He created a base beneath Japan and began to attack the world as his remade Commanders carried out his angry will. He fought against Rescue Fire and his Commanders were defeated time and time again when Fire-1 retrieved the X-Basher, the rust fading as Tatsuya Homura's intense Rescue Soul revived the legendary blade. He was reduced to a tiny flame and JohKaen was released to the world. Eventually he was fully revived and with the commanders he merged himself into his true form, killing JohKaen and becoming a second sun that wreaked havoc on the world. After Tatsuya made a pact to preach to humanity the proper usage of fire he allowed himself to be sealed. Now, after the pact was broken by the many large groups of humans around the world as they used fire to fight once more he broke free of his bonds and came upon Earth with his commanders as a freak meteor shower. Category: Species Category: Kaisu